1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card module. In particular, this invention relates to a memory card module that reduces the dimensions of a portable flash memory device and increases its storage capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the rapidly development of semiconductor technology and the manufacturing technology for flash memory, the capacity and dimensions of portable storage mediums has gone through a period of great progress. Furthermore, because consumer electronic devices have digitized, such as digital still cameras, cell phones, DVs, digital MP3s etc, the demands for storing digital data have increased. Therefore, portable memory devices have become more popular.
Because portable flash memory device has to meet users' requirements of being easily carried around, its dimensions must be small while pertaining large capacity. With a pre-defined mechanical form-factor and dimensions, users are constantly demanding portable storage device with larger capacity to meet their application requirement. Storage capacity of a portable flash memory device may be increased by adopting memory chip with higher capacity or by adopting multiple memory chips. While maximum capacity of a single memory chip is limited by circuit design and fabrication process, physical dimensions and available space within the portable memory device restrain the quantity of memory chips that can be accommodated in a portable memory device. Technology such as present invention that allows accommodation of more memory components in limited space becomes very important to fulfill the contradictory requirements of smaller dimensions and larger storage capacity of portable memory device.